


Drive My Car

by kassidy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 1970s, Detectives, Embedded Video, Fanvids, cherry red and white, hard-on for a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>celebrating the Gran Torino, and the goings-on in and around it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive My Car

 

(Adjust the quality up for better viewing)


End file.
